Huxley Binarie ~ District 3
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use him whithout prior permission! :3 He is Sambaroses's 4th District 3 tribute, and the sibling of Telle Binarie and Faith Binarie. :D 'Huxleys Basics' Name: Huxley Binarie Age: 18 Gender: Male District: 3 Weapons: Sword, throwing knives, any types of electricals. Height: 6'0 'Appearence' Tall and quite muscular, he has short-ish curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. 'Personality' Outgoing and friendly, Huxley is a confident guy with a heart of gold. He likes to pretend he's really tough and everything, but his family know better than that, and often tease him for being the 'soft' one of the family. Gentle and caring, he's pretty sensitive all things considered, and has quite the sense of humor. Sweet, and has the patience of a saint, if you do manage to make him angry, you've suceeded where many have failed before. However, if angered, he's a force to be reckoned with, and isn't past some very rude remarks if you irritate him. 'Backstory' Born and raised in the district he calls home, Huxley grew up as part of a fairly big family, all things considered. There was his older brother, Cable, his younger sister, Telle, and his adoptive younger sister Faith, who the family had adopted after a freak fire stole away her home, parents, and belongings, and much of her skin too, which they had to reconstruct, leaving her with a permanent scar on her back to forever remind her of what happened when she was 6. Apart from the size of his family, Huxley lived a fairly ordinary life in the district, growing up a relatively happy child and then teen. Popular in the district, Huxley was never short on friends, and had a group of 5 or 6 other guys from around the district that he usually hung out with, a mix of some he met at school and some he met at work. As Faith got older she also sort of tagged along with the group, as she was somewhat lacking on the friends side, and they accepted her with surprising ease. He'd hoped that being 18, his last reaping, he'd just about have escaped the horrors of reaping day, but when his name was called he'd mentally cursed at the fact that he'd been so optimistic beforehand. 'Strengths' Huxley is very skilled with a sword, throwing knives, and any thing to do with electricals, whether it be wires, electricity, computers etc. He's a strong hand to hand combat fighter, aided by his muscular frame, and a strong swimmer, as well as an average climber. His friendly demeanor should also mean he makes allies very easily. 'Weaknesses' Due to his gentle nature it would be kind of tough for him to actually kill any tributes, though he's not past wounding them so they can't follow him. He's not a particularly fast runner either, and he's inexperianced with any other weapons than the ones listed, meaning he'd probably be pretty bad with them. 'Token' A ring with an intricate, complex pattern etched into it, which used to belong to his father but was passed down to him. 'Alliances' If in a games with one of his siblings he'd obviously ally with them, otherwise he's open to pretty much any nice tributes, as long as he trusts them. Category:Males Category:District 3 Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:18 year olds